


A gift. For you.

by AlainP_RK



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pure Cuteness, after black eagles route, byleth and edelgard are really just mentioned and don't talk, dorothea talks tho, throw back to their last support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlainP_RK/pseuds/AlainP_RK
Summary: “Hubert,” A low ‘hm?’ was all that he got back. “Why is this box so familiar?”“O-oh.” Ferdinand looked up at him and noticed the fresh blush on his face. “That is because it is the same box that I gave to you when we exchanged gifts and also our mutual feelings.”Ferdinand stared at him with wide eyes.“A gift. For you. The person who I fancy...” Hubert was getting severely embarrassed





	A gift. For you.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have not written anything in actual years, and I wrote this in 3 hours. Apologies if somethin reads weird
> 
> And this also takes place after the Black Eagles route, but no spoilers
> 
> (post posting note: i may or may not fix up some sentences if i spot that they sound a lil off asjdflsjk)

It only seems as though it were yesterday when Hubert ran into Ferdinand and they exchanged gifts of tea and coffee. Hubert remembers that day fondly as it established their feelings for one another were mutual. He and Ferdinand have spent countless hours together during and now well passed the war.

Years he had Ferdinand by his side, and for many more that is where he wants his lover to stay. Spending their time talking while sharing a cup of their preferred beverage. Holding each other close as they drift off to sleep. Giving chaste kisses to the other in the palace’s garden. Those are the moments Hubert cherishes the most, and will continue to cherish.

After bantering with himself for months, Hubert mustered the courage to propose to Ferdinand. There was only one issue. He could not find a ring that would suit his lover. He had no forte on jewelry to begin with, but he knew that he wanted the ring to be simple. Someone as dazzling as Ferdinand did not need more to add to his shiny beauty, or did he. This is what has left Hubert in turmoil the most. He wanted the ring to be his choice, but there was no way he could slim down the choices on his own.

Mentally, he cracked. Knowing he could not make the choice on his own, he went to the only women who knew of his relationship. Edelgard and Byleth. Luckily at the time Dorothea came to visit, and as Ferdinand was not one to hide his emotions, she knew something was between the two for a while.

Dorothea was flipping through the notes and designs Hubert had brought, “Hubie, why are you making this harder on yourself than you have to?” There was no ill will behind her question; only curiosity as she knew, thought, Hubert was not one to worry over such trivial things, “I’m sure Ferdinand will love and look good with any ring you give him.”

Elbows propped up on the table and face in his hands, Hubert turned her head to look at her, “It has to be perfect.” The statement was mostly muffled by his hands, but the pink blush that had spread itself to his ears were not so hidden. Obviously flustered at how long this process was taking, and not how his heart swelled at the thought of Ferdinand’s eyes sparkling seeing his perfect ring.

The sight alone gave a new spark to the three who were helping him as it was not too much later that they had agreed on a design. Hubert graciously thanked them, and went on his way to get them ready.

This now as left him in his current situation. In the hallway, waiting for Ferdinand to get done with a meeting. If he remembered correctly, it was with nobles who were already allies with Lady Edelgard, but wished to reconnect with the von Aegir son. Now that he thought about it, this meeting is more of a tea party. Hopefully this doesn’t ruin their planned meet up in Hubert’s room. Where for a week now he has had Ferdinand’s ring in a box on his dresser. It is astounding how he has been able to keep Ferdinand out of his room for that long.  
Hubert adjusts himself against the wall as he lets his mind wander. It had been a bit since he and Ferdinand have shared cups in his room. They have frequently used the garden as their place of choice for how fair the weather has been this spring. Maybe he would indulge himself on the tea Ferdinand would bring. After all these years, perhaps the taste of tea has rubbed off on him. Or it may have been all the tender kisses he and Ferdinand have shared during their time together.

He shut his eyes and put his hand on his chin thinking about how much he adored Ferdinand. He made a mental note to be more vocal about that as even after all this time he has a difficult time moving his appreciation to him.

A heavy sigh came out of him when he imagined his love. His bright amber eyes that expressed everything he was feeling. His long hair that matched his eyes that always remained soft to the touch, no matter how tangled it would get. Those soft lips that would stretch into the most sincere smiles that would make Hubert’s stomach flip. That blush that would overtake his face in a matter of seconds then creeping up to his ears; sometimes even going as low to his chest. Ah. He was nothing but beautiful when he got that like. A disheveled look to the proud nobleman that was for his eyes only.

Hubert had gotten so lost in thought about his lover that he did not hear the door open, or the mass of orange hair that was in front of him now. It was not until he felt Ferdinand slip an arm on to his arm did he notice him. He removed his hand from his chin, and crossed his arms. “Apologies. I was lost in thought...” He trailed off as he noticed the face Ferdinand was making. “What?”

He chuckled, “What caught your mind must have been something good if it caused you to have that look in your eyes.”

“What look?” Hubert allowed himself to sound annoyed besides he did not allow his emotions to show that easily.

“A look of hunger, Hubert.” He stated as he started to turn, “Makes me jealous of what you were thinking of actually.”

Hubert was taken aback. Did he hear that right? Ferdinand was already a few paces ahead of him, but he was able to catch up quickly. He grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. There was a blush on his face. “Did you say you were jealous of my own thoughts?”

“Well. I...” He stammered slightly. “Would you not be jealous if you saw your partner have a look of desire in his eyes?”

Hubert released Ferdinand. “I thought you said it was hunger.” This is what he lived for. The pointless banter just to get Ferdinand riled up.  
“Hunger. Desire. They are the same thing.” Ferdinand exclaimed as his blush was creeping to his ears. “Now before we get to your room, I need to pick something up from mine.”

A small chuckle left his lips has he followed his blushing maiden. Luckily, their rooms were not too far from each other, so when Ferdinand got to his Hubert waited patiently outside. He came out of his room with a small box and bag. Most likely some tea and coffee he picked up while walking through the town. Hubert would prove himself right as he could smell a scent mix of sweet floral and bitter coffee beans.

The rest of their walk down the corridor was silent, and neither one spoke until both were inside Hubert’s room. “Ah. I see you already set up the kettles and cups.” Ferdinand pointed out as he took his usual seat which was closer to the center of the room.

Hubert let out a scoff. “Do you think I was going to set up while I had you sitting here?” He should know by now that Hubert comes prepared, and values their time together to not waste it on silence while he gets their cups and other items.

Ferdinand rolled his eyes as to say ‘I guess you’re right.’ He set the small box and bag on the table as Hubert lit the kennels to boil the water. The spent the minutes chatting and catching up, mostly what had happened during Ferdinand’s little meeting. Moments like this are what they both cherish the most. When the conversation died slightly, Hubert asked, “Would you like to know who I was thinking of?”

“Hm?” Ferdinand looked at him with furrowed brows.

“When you said you were jealous of who I was thinking of.”

“Oh!” He set down his cup and cleared his throat. “I would appreciate you tell me, but you do not have-”

Hubert cut him off with a simple, “You.”

The blush Ferdinand had returned tenfold. “E-excuse me?”

“Do you honestly think I would have that look if I was thinking about anyone, but you Ferdinand?”

“Well when you say it like that it does sound far-fetched. Yes.”

Hubert could only laugh at how embarrassing his lover was. The laugh had gotten him a glare, but he did not care. Teasing him always gave him pleasure in life.

Ferdinand reached for his cup, but found it was empty. Same for the kettle. Hubert noticed and remembered about the rings. Being with Ferdinand made him lose track of the whole purpose of their meeting. “I recently bought some new tea. It is on the dresser.”

When Ferdinand perked his head up, he saw Hubert turn away. He did not think much of it, but thanked him as he got up. The top of Hubert’s dresser has become a haven of different types of coffees and teas; Ferdinand was surprised he was able to keep so many fragrances together knowing Hubert’s sense of smell. When getting to the dresser, he saw a small green box with golden designs. It looked oddly similar, but he could not put his finger on what it reminded him of. He lifted the box and thought it seemed a bit light. He held up the box, and turned to Hubert. “Is this it?” He seemed to be covering his face. Is he alright?

“Yes that would be the box.” There was a slight unwavering in his voice. Almost like something was coming up that should not be coming up.

To make this quick and go check on Hubert; he opened the box, but instead of being met with bags of tea. He was met with a small purple cushion in the box, and on top of that cushion were two rings. They were similar, the only difference is that one had an orange jewel and the other what looked to be a dark blue maybe green jewel. Ferdinand turned again. Darting his eyes from the rings to Hubert who now had a full hand on his face. He was nothing but confused. Did this? Are these? Ferdinand’s face started becoming red. He turns his back to Hubert and sets the box down before he drops it as his hands have started to shake.

He heard the sound of a chair squeak against the floor then light footsteps. Hands gently placed themselves on his shoulders. He looked back to see Hubert with a small smile on his face. Ferdinand’s mouth when dry and his throat wanted to close on itself. If Hubert was about to do what he thought he was going to, then it would be the end for Ferdinand.

Hubert lets out a soft sigh to get his nerves back in order. “I-” He pauses to clear his throat as he wasn’t expecting a voice crack to come out of him this late in the game. “I have realized that you and I have been together for a long time. We have grown closer to each other. We have come to cherish each other. I.” He sighs again and this time the blush on Hubert’s face is more apparent than ever. “I have no desire to give you to someone else, and would take you back by force if someone were to take you.”

Ferdinand could only rabidly blink to keep the watering his eyes at bay. “Are. Are you asking to marry me?” His whole face is as red as a tomato, and the tears that he tried not to let form are becoming noticeable. His features are fighting on if they should be reacting as happy or in pure confusion.

Hubert brings up a hand to cradle Ferdinand’s face and wipe away a threatening tear from his eye. “If that is acceptable, then yes. Will you marry me, Ferdinand von Aegir?” The thumb that wiped away the tear is moving back and forth in a soothing motion.

He did not know when Hubert had taken off his gloves, but feeling the long and calloused fingers on his face only made his heart swell more. There were no stopping the tears now; Ferdinand let them fall and grab onto Hubert like his life depended on it. His whole body was shaking and he needed some kind of stable purchase. “Yes” He practically sobs into Hubert’s neck. A hand came up and cradled the back of his head pushing him forward; allowing him all the time he needs.

A few moments passed as Ferdinand pushed away from Hubert. He was wiping his face with his sleeve, but had the largest smile on his face. He tried to speak, but his voice cracked hard. It took a bit longer than he liked to speak again. “I-I would have never thought that...” He trailed off, but Hubert picked up his sentence.

“That someone as cold as Hubert von Vestra would want to spend the rest of his life with the person he loved the most out of all?” A smile broke on his face. A true smile which even Ferdinand will admit were hard to come by.

He laughed. “I was not going to say it like that, but yes.”

They stood there, in each other’s arms until Hubert remembered the rings once more. He took the one with the dark jewel, “May I?” He asked taking hold of Ferdinand’s hand.

He nodded, “Only if I can do the honors for you.”

They chuckled, no, giggled. Hubert carefully lifted Ferdinand’s hand and pulled off his glove. They could both see the shaking of his hands as he slipped on the ring. It fit perfectly all the way down to his finger. Not too snug. Just right. Ferdinand followed after by taking Hubert’s hand. Both of their hands were shaking and clammy, but neither cared. When the ring was on, they could not help but admire the other. Ferdinand’s bright and warm complexion made the dark jewel stand out, and the orange jewel on Hubert’s hand seemed to fit right in with his own as if it was always there. 

They stood there admiring the other’s hand. Fingers loosely intertwined, but the shaking of their hands persisted. Ferdinand was the first to look up and tightly embraced his husband. Yeah, that sounded nice. His husband. Hubert cradled his face once more and titled it until he could place a slow kiss on Ferdinand’s lips. They stayed like for who knows how long. Held tightly together and giving sweet kisses that never went further. Those will come later. It was Ferdinand who parted first, and rested his hand on Hubert. He hummed softly as his eyes drifted to the box. “Hubert,” A low ‘hm?’ was all that he got back. “Why is this box so familiar?”

“O-oh.” Ferdinand looked up at him and noticed the fresh blush on his face. “That is because it is the same box that I gave to you when we exchanged gifts and also our mutual feelings.”

Ferdinand stared at him with wide eyes.

“A gift. For you. The person who I fancy...” Hubert was getting severely embarrassed. He had to look away from his husband before he made a fool out of himself even more.

He could feel Ferdinand shake in his arms. He was stifling a laugh. “To think that you could top how cute you were that day.” He said in the midst of his laughing fit. Hubert could only scowl at the comment, but that didn’t last long for when he saw Ferdinand’s laughing face his scowl faltered and turned into a smile.

******

It had been a few days since their engagement and they are already the talk amongst the palace staff and the common folk. They did not care for what the people were saying. They were happy to just be with each other. As they are right now, leaning on the railing of a walkway in the garden. Ferdinand was leaning heavily against Hubert making him almost slide down the railing. They held hands enjoying the other’s presence until it was interrupted with a loud “Hubie~ Ferdie~”. It was Dorothea.

“How are the newlyweds?” She smiled.

Hubert rolled his eyes and scoffed. “We aren’t wed yet. Only engaged.”

“You say that as if you aren’t going to get married.” She teased. Though, Hubert could enjoy her company, when she was in this kind of mood it made her unbearable to deal with.

She looked to Ferdinand who had nothing, but bliss on his face. “Tell me Ferdie, how are you going to deal with a stick in the mud like him?”

He let out a boisterous laugh. “I would not say that he is that much of a stick in the mud as he once was.” Hubert was visibly ignoring them at this point.

“Hm. You are right about that.” She paused before continuing. “He was very adamant on getting you the ‘perfect ring.’”

Ferdinand’s eyes went wide and Hubert tried hiding his expression. “Excuse me?”

“Oh he didn’t tell you? For weeks he was trying to find the perfect ring for you. ‘Can’t be too showy. It must be simple. '” The smile on her face was growing surprisingly devious. “You should have seen the look on his face when he said ‘It must be perfect.’ You must be proud of yourself to have Hubie act like that towards a simple ring.”

Hubert’s eye twitched. “It is not just ‘a simple ring’. This ring ties us together. It ties me to the man I love.” Seconds passed by as Hubert realized what he said. Aloud. He hunched over the railing and covered his face.

Dorothea couldn’t help, but laugh. She had to wipe a tear from her eye, “Oh Ferdie. Cherish this man ok?”

He was dumbstruck by what Hubert said, but gave a simple nod. She turned and left the two alone. He hunched over the railing, and looked at his husband. “I think that is the first time I have heard you state your love to me to someone else. You did not even say it directly to Edelgard when she first asked.”

“And it will be the last.” Hubert grumbled into his arms.

Ferdinand lifted a hand and ran it through Hubert’s hair. “Who else did you get help with the rings?”

There was silence.

“Edelgard and Byleth?”

Hubert sighed in defeat. “Yes... Jewelry is not my forte, so I required some....womanly assistance.”

That alone sent Ferdinand into a giggling fit. Hubert became less annoyed. Whenever he heard his laugh, he would feel better. He straightened himself and sighed. “Well, at least we can be together as von-”

“Vestra.” Ferdinand stopped his giggling fit soon enough to speak the last of their name. “I am your husband. Ferdinand von Vestra.” Hubert left as if his heart was to burst through his chest.

He smiled and pulled him close. “Yes, yes you are.” Ferdinand returned the hug by wrapping his arms around his husband’s neck pulling him down for a kiss. This is something that they would cherish together ‘til death due them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Also I drew a small piece to go with this fic that you can find [here](https://twitter.com/nerdy_rk/status/1164689593448501253?s=20)
> 
> kudos and comments would be appreciated, but not necessary.


End file.
